AMOR OLVIDADO
by sholeshita
Summary: Eiri Yuki ha sufrido un accidente en el cual pierde la memoria, Tohma aprovecha esta situación y de que Shuichi no se encuentra para sacar de la cabeza del novelista al pelirosa, ¿podrá Yuki recobrar la memoria? ¿que sucederá cuando Shuichi llegue?
1. Chapter 1

AMOR OLVIDADO.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, el cielo se tornaba anaranjado, el frío viento del otoño movía las ramas de los árboles dejando caer las pocas hojas secas que tenían, dejando en el suelo un hermoso tapete color café que crujían al pisarlas, deleitando con ello a las personas que tenían tiempo para disfrutar de una hermosa melodía que las hojas secas producían.

Pero esta melodía no seria escuchada por un joven de cabellos rosa, quien corría frenéticamente y llorando, el aire frío entraba hasta sus pulmones y calaban su garganta pero a él no le importaba, nada le importaba si esa persona no estaba a su lado, había luchado mucho por él, y al final se había rendido, ya no sabia que hacer, más que resignarse a perderlo. Las piernas ya no aguantaron más y el pelirosa callo al suelo, se levanta, con una mano se limpia las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos y que se deslizaban libres por sus mejillas, se sorbe la nariz, ve una banca que esta debajo de un gran árbol el cual todavía tenia unas cuantas hojas que pendían de sus ramas esperando que el viento las tumbara y se sienta, suspira fuertemente mientras de su bolsa del pantalón saca una fotografía, la contempla detenidamente, Yuki nuevamente unas lágrimas se asoman nublando los hermosos ojos violeta, sube los pies a la banca agarrándolos con sus brazos y aún con la fotografía en la mano comienza a recordar.

Todo comenzó hace un mes a tras, Shuichi, Hiro, Suguro, K y el sr. Sakano se encontraban en la disquera ensayando para su última gira del año y grabando su nuevo sencillo el cual sacarían para el nuevo año, todos se encontraban felices, pero había una persona que se encontraba más feliz que nadie.

Hey shu-chan – se le acerco Hiro – quieres venir con nosotros a comer?

Lo siento Hiro, pero hoy he quedado de comer con Yuki, será la próxima, de todos modos muchas gracias.

Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas tu y Yuki han estado saliendo a menudo últimamente, no lo creen? – K, observaba a los de más.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – contestan los otros al unísono.

Eso es cierto Shindou, últimamente el serñor Usegui se esta comportando muy cariñoso con usted, eso significa que por fin ha aceptado que lo ama.

S…s…si Suguro – colorado – eso es, hace tiempo que me lo dijo.

Bueno si es así, pues que te valla bien en tu comida con Yuki.

Gracias Hiro

No llegues tarde mañana!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No se preocupe sr. Sakano estaré a tiempo – se despedía

Y así, Shuichi sale corriendo a toda velocidad de la disquera, al salir choca con una figura masculina provocando que el vocalista cayera al suelo.

Ouch, eso dolió – decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Baka, fíjate por donde corres.

Shuichi al escuchar de quien era la voz, alza la vista y se sorprende al ver en frente de él y con la mano extendida a Yuki.

Vamos toma mi mano y vayámonos de este lugar que me muero de hambre.

Yu...Yuki – toma la mano del novelista mientras asiente.

Shuichi estaba muy feliz ya que Yuki había ido por él a la disquera, después de subirse al automóvil, se dirigieron a un restaurante donde pasaron de una agradable comida y compañía. Todo era como un cuentote hadas, si, un cuento que terminaría muy pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y bien cuando se irán a su último concierto.

Yuki ya se te olvido?, nos iremos pasado mañana.

Y que aras mañana?

Pues iré a la disquera un rato para ensayar por última vez y después nada.

Y a que hora te desocupas?

Porque tantas preguntas Yuki?

Que a caso no puedo saber a que hora te desocupas mañana?

Bueno…si, pero porque la curiosidad?

Eso lo sabrás mañana, ahora dime a que hora te desocupas.

Bueno estaré en la disquera hasta las doce.

En ese caso pasaré por ti.

Lo dices enserio!?!

Claro.

Y así ese día llego a su fin, dando comienzo a un nuevo y maravilloso día. Shuichi se levanto al mismo tiempo que Yuki, quien se sorprendió ya que su koibito siempre se levantaba media hora antes de entrar al trabajo, aunque Yuki siempre le echaba barios gritos para levantarlo pero nunca funcionaba, así que por más que se apurara las horas no se detenían y si llegaba tarde K lo mataría, claro después de escuchar el sermón del sr. Sakano, así que el vocalista tenia que rogarle a su novelista para que lo llevara, después de tantas negativas por parte del novelista Shuichi siempre terminaba poniéndole ojitos de cachorro regañado, por tal motivo Yuki terminaba llevándolo a la disquera ya que no se podía negar a nada cuando el pelirrosa le ponía esa carita. Después de haberse duchado y cambiado, claro después de Yuki, se dirige al comedor donde lo esperaba un sabroso desayuno y su amado novelista quien ya se encontraba sentado tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico.

Apúrate que tu desayuno se enfría.

Haiiiiiiii.

Quieres que te lleve a la disquera?

Haiiiiiiiiiiiii.

No sabes decir otra cosa?

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Baka – sujeta el periódico con ambas manos y comienza a leer.

Después de haber dejado a su vocalista, Yuki regresa a su casa para terminar su novela, ya que quería pasar un rato agradable en compañía de su vocalista, si, quería despedirse de él de forma cariñosa para que lo extrañara los tres días que estarían fuera, pero sobre todo de demostrarle todo su amor incondicional que con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo muy dentro del novelista.

Así paso las pocas horas que tenía, para su mala suerte no pudo terminar, por eso dejo su novela por un rato, ya que en ese momento solo quería pasar tiempo con su pelirosa, así que guardo los cambios de su novela, y se puso en marcha a la disquera, donde un pelirosa lo esperaba a la salida.

Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – se le abraza a su brazo.

Perdón por llegar tarde

No te preocupes, acabo de salir, pensé que estarías muy enojado ya que salí quince minutos mas tarde de lo planeado.

Así que a ambos se nos hizo tarde.

Haiii!!!

Bueno, pues vayámonos.

A donde, aún no me has dicho a donde me llevaras.

Es un secreto.

El resto del día Yuki lo llevo a distintas partes, desde el parque de diversiones, hasta el cine, fue un día maravilloso para Shuichi, quien nunca se imaginó pasar un día divertido al lado de la persona a quien amaba.

Arigatou Yuki!!!, me la pase de maravilla.

Me alegro que te haya gustado mi regalo de despedida, ya que quiero que me extrañes estos día que no estarás a mi lado y que pienses en mi a cada minuto.

Siempre pienso en ti, y te extraño en las horas que me la paso en la disquera

Pues si pero ahora estarás lejos de mi por tres días y quiero recordarte y que me recuerde y me desees – lo mira con lujuria – tanto que no aguantes y regreses a mis brazos – lo abraza y lame el lóbulo de su oreja

Yu...Yuki – gime de placer mientras se sonroja.

Esa noche se entregaron el uno al otro de una manera tan tierna y apasionada a la vez, que la disfrutaron los dos al máximo cuando el clímax llego. El día siguiente llegó Bad Luck se encontraba en la disquera esperando a Shuichi quien aún no llegaba, Saknao estaba todo histerico mientras K planeaba con que arma le dispararía a Shuichi, mientras que Hiro y Suguro no se preocupaban, por fin Shuichi llega a la disquera con Yuki a su lado, después de una gran despedida y de derramar miel por todos lados (que no me imagino a Yuki diciendo palabras cariñosas y en diminutivo, espero que ustedes si) Bad Luck sale camino a su concierto.

Ese día Yuki termino su novela ya muy entrada la noche, así que le habló a su editora diciéndole que pasaría al día siguiente a su casa para entregarle su nueva novela.

A la mañana siguiente después de darse una ducha y desayunar, Eiri Yuki sale de su casa camino a la de su editora, no había mucho trafico alguno así que planeaba estar de vuelta a mas tardar a medio día para poder hablarle a Shuichi, tal y como había quedado, pero eso no iba a pasar ya que un camión se paso el alto cuando Yuki arracanbaba, quedando inconciente.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada quiero comentar algo, me ha llegado mi primer reviews y quisiera hablar hacerca de ello, en este me dicen que si es Suguro o Suguru, y la verda es Suguru, lo que pasa es que me equivoque al momento de escribir, gracias por haberlo dicho, por favor perdonenme ya no volvera a suceder. Y también quiero comentar hacerca del final del primer capitulo, la verdad a mi tampoco me agrado el final, y es cierto al final uno no sabe como estuvo el accidente, pero en fin, espero que este capitulo les agrade y sobre todo espero que el final este bien y sea de su agrado y si no pues ya saben para eso existen los reviews. Ahora si pueden disfrutar del fic y gracias por leer mi fic.

CAPITULO 2

Eiri Yuki despierta en el hospital, toda la cabeza le da vueltas (ni que fuera el exorcista), mira a su alrededor, en ese momento se abre la puerta entrando a la habitación un preocupado Tohma Seguchi.

Yuki, que bueno que no te paso nada – lo abraza – me preocupe mucho cuando me llamaron para comunicarme tu accidente, que bueno que solo fueron unos rasguños y golpes, nada grave – se separa de él unos centímetros – pero dime ¿te encuentras bien?

Disculpe...pero no se quien es usted

Al escuchar estas palabras Tohma se sorprende, y se le queda viendo con una expresión de preocupado y de que no entendió nada de lo que acababa de escuchar, en ese instante el doctor entra a la habitación para examinar a Yuki.

Valla veo que ya se despertó señor Uesugi, buenas tardes señor Seguchi

Doctor...Yuki no...no sabe quien soy

El doctor se acerca al rubio, saca su lamparita revisa sus ojos después le dice que siga su dedo solo con la vista, revisa un golpe en su cabeza.

Bien señor Uesugi, recuerda quien es usted?

Recuerda que hizo esta mañana, entes del accidente?

...no, no recuerdo nada – clava la vista en las blancas sábana y vuelve a negar con la cabeza – no recuerdo nada

Bien, todo parece indicar que por el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza a perdido la memoria, pero solo será temporal.

Como cuanto más o menos calcula que Yuki recuperará la memoria? Doctor

Eso depende de la persona y de sus familiares, si recibe mucha ayuda podrá recuperar poco a poco la memoria, tienen que tener paciencia ya que esto requiere de tiempo y de disponibilidad tanto del paciente como de la familia.

No se preocupe doctor todos los de la familia ayudaremos para que Yuki recupere pronto la memoria, verdad Yuki?

Mmmmm... si

Por ahora se tendrá que quedar aquí esta noche (la verdad no se porque se tiene que quedar, pero si no se queda como le va a hacer Tohma para llevar a cavo su plan maquiavélico ¬¬) mañana se podrá ir.

Al salir el doctor Tohma sale de la habitación para dejar descansar un rato a Yuki, "Yuki ha perdido la memoria, Shindou no se encuentra...esto será magnifico, jajaaajjajajjajjajaja"

Al ir caminando por el pasillo que da a la sala de espera se encuentra con Mika y Tatsuha, quienes se acercaban veloz mente, una vez que Tohma les contó todo y de que no tenían de que preocuparse, pasaron a ver a Yuki quien se les quedaba viendo de arriba para abajo, una vez que todos se presentaron y le dijeron que parentesco tenían, Tohma les dijo que deberían dejar descansar a Yuki, ya que no quería que le contaran acerca de Shuichi.

Ya le hablaste a Shindou? – pregunta Mika

No, todavía no, y no lo pienso hacer ya que esta en su última jira de concierto y no debe cancelar, y mucho menos lo quiero preocupar ya que eso le perjudicaria mucho tanto a él como al grupo. (Mentirosoooooooooo )

Tienes razón

Pero tu y Tatsuha deberían regresar con su padre, ya que él los necesita más que Yuki, esta enfermo y necesita de su compañía (que precupón me saliste ¬¬)

Pero Yuki – protesta Tatsuha

Si, no podemos dejar a Yuki – sale a la defensiva Mika

No se preocupen por él, ya que yo me aré cargo de él, ustedes regresen con su padre ya que lo han de ver dejado solo.

Lo esta cuidando Ayaka

Si Tahtsuha, pero no crees que seria mucha molestia para ella cuidad de él?

Tienes razón Tohma

Con estas palabras el resto de los Uesugi se despedían de Yuki y regresaban a casa, y Toma a la casa de Yuki para deshacerse de las pertenencias de Shuichi.

Por fin Bad Luck regreso, y Shuichi esperaba ver a Yuki, pero este no fue, "Yuki, prometiste que vendrías por mi...tal vez tiene mucho trabajo...pero..."

Hey Shuichi, te llevo?

No, gracias Hiro, es que Yuki va a venir por mi

Esta bien, nos vemos

Después de haberse despedido de todos, Shuichi maraca el numero de teléfono de su casa (o sea a la de Yuki)

El número que usted marco no existe, por favor compruebe que haya marcado bien.

"Porque me haces esto Yuki, primero no me llamas en estos días, luego no vienes por mi y ahora esto...maldito Yuki"

Después de la fallida llamada telefónica marca al celular de Yuki, y es lo mismo, maraca que esta apagado, no tiene saldo o esta fuera de servicio, así que el pelirosa decide irse caminando.

Al llegar a su casa saca las llaves, pero se da cuenta de que no entran en la cerradura, así que decide tocar a la puerta, pocos minutos después sale Yuki.

Yukiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se le abraza al abdomen – te extrañe mucho

Oye quien diablos eres tu? y suéltame!!!! – se zafa de Shuichi

Como de que quien soy yo?, me fui por tres días y ya no me recuerdas, que malo eres Yuki. TwT

Mira no se quien eres, y si no quieres que llama a la policía será mejor que te largues – con esta palabras Yuki cierra la puerta.

o.O... Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, abre la puerta – gritaba y golpeaba la puerta.

En ese momento Tohma llega a la entrada, y se queda un rato observando a Shuichi.

Veo que ya han llegado

Tohma...Señor Tohma sabe que le esta pasando a Yuki?

Si, si lo se

Me lo podría decir, es que...

Simple y sencillamente, no te quiere ver.

Eso no es cierto.

Oh, si que lo es, él ya no te quiere, así es que mejor lárgate y no vuelvas.

Eso no es cierto, Yuki no me haría algo así, y si es cierto quiero oírlo de sus labios.

Esta bien, te lo comprobaré.

Tohma abre la puerta y deja pasar a Shuichi, en ese momento sale Yuki y se sorprende al ver adentro de su casa al pelirosa latoso.

Yuki, verdad que no quieres ver a este chiquillo. Que no sabes quien es?

Yuki, di que no es cierto lo que él esta diciendo

No se quien eres y note quiero ver en mi casa, largo.

Ya vez Sindou, Yuki no te quiere ver, así que vete.

No...no...Yuki, no me puedes hacer esto, porque.

Déjame esto Yuki, yo me are cargo de él.

Yuki no dice nada, solo se da media vuelta y se pierde en su habitación.

YUKIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!, di que no es cierto lo que acabo de oír!!!! – da unos cuantos pasos pero es intercedido por Tohma

Claro que es cierto Sindou, tus cosas están en el departamento de Nakano, Yuki no te quiere ver, así es que lo mejor será que te vallas

Tohma saca a Shuichi de la casa, este se resiste un poco, pero Tohma logra sacarlo. Shuichi gritaba y lloraba, no creía que Yuki le hiciera esto, no, tal vez seria una broma, si eso debía ser. Seguía tocando desesperado a la puerta.

Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, abre la puerta, Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!

En ese momento su celular suena, pero no le hacia caso, en ese momento solo quería aclarar las cosas con su novelista, pero su celular no dejaba de sonar, así que decide apagarlo, pero al ver que el que llamaba era Hiro, decide contestar.

Hiro - decía con su voz apagada y entre llantos.

Shu-chan que te pasa? – sonaba preocupado.

Yuki...Yuki me ha corrido de su casa y no me ha dicho porque – comienza a llorar nuevamente.

Por esa razón tus cosas están en mi departamento.

"Entonces si es cierto lo que me dijo el señor Tohma." - Shuichi suelta el teléfono, cayendo después a su lado de rodillas mientras que las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

Era cierto lo que Tohma le había dicho, Yuki ya no lo quería más, ya no lo quería tener cerca, todo su mundo se derrumbo¿por que había pensado que todo sería diferente¿por que pensaba que podría ser feliz con Yuki?, y sobre todo ¿por que pensaba que eso duraría para siempre?, si bien sabía que en muchas ocasiones discutían y el terminaba en casa de Hiro, pero al final todo terminaba bien, ahora que todo empezaba bien podría terminar mal, y nunca más volvería con Yuki. Se sentía devastado, todo su mundo se venía abajo, todo lo que más quería se desvanecía.

Shuichi!!!!, Shuichi!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui esta elc apitulo tres espero que les agrade ya que a mi casi no me agrado, espero sus comentarios y criticas ya que con esto me guio para hacer mis fic mucho mejor. Dejer reviews porfis.

CAPITULO 3

Shuichi se encontraba ido, se encontraba como un zombi, sus alegres ojos violetas ahora demostraban un opaco color y sin brillo, sus ojos no tenían vida, ya había pasado una hora desde que Hiro fuera a recogerlo a la casa de Yuki.

Flash Back

Hori llega en su motocicleta, al llegar divisa a Shuichi tirado en la banqueta tapándose la cara con las manos y pegando gritos, al arrodillarse Hiro, Shuichi se hecha en sus brazos y comienza a llorar mas fuerte, el guitarrista solo lo abraza con mas fuerza y acaricia su espalda en un gesto de apoyo, ya que Shuichi se ha calmado un poco, el pelirrojo lo deja y se encamina en dirección a casa de Yuki, al tocar sale Tohma y de Yuki ni sus luces, Hiro exige hablar con Yuki pero Tohma no lo permite, después de una acalorada pelea verbal los dos (hiro y shuichi) se retiran del lugar

Fin del Flash Back

Al llegar a su casa Hiro le prepara un té el cual se lo bebe sin ganas, solo se queda viendo un punto fijo, las preguntas que Hiro le hace el las contesta con un leve movimiento de cabeza para confirmar o negar, después de que se hubiera acostado Shuichi, Hiro comienza a hacer llamadas.

Shuichi se encontraba en la cama de Hiro, envuelto de la cabeza a los pies llorando en silencio.

"Yuki, porque me has corrido otra vez de tu vida...que tonto fui al creer que habías cambiado...que lo nuestro marchaba bien...porque ahora que mas te amo me alejas...eres muy cruel Eiri Yuki...muy cruel"

El día había acabado y había comenzado uno nuevo, ya eran las doce de medio día y Shuichi no se había levantado aún, Hiro se encontraba en la disquera pero le había dicho a Shuichi que se levantará cuando quisiera y que le había dejado el desayuno listo.

En la disquera.

Así que Yuki ha vuelto a echar a Shuichi de su casa

Así es K– contesto resignado Hiro.

Yo pensaba que esto nunca volvería a suceder, ya que los dos se veían felices hace unos cuantos días.

Yo también pensé lo mismo Suguru...y sabes porque el señor Yuki lo a echado de su casa esta vez?- Sakano voltea a ver a Hiro

No, y lo que no me cuadra es porque Toma Seguchi fue el que hecho a Shuichi de su casa, si el que tenía que correrlo era el mismo Yuki, y a decir verdad cuando lo vi lo note extraño

Crees que el señor Seguchi le aya echo algo al señor Yuki? – cuestiona K

Por que piensan que el señor Seguchi es capaz de hacer algo asiiiiiiiiii?- defiende Sakanoa Thoma

Porque no? Él siempre a querido separar a Yuki de Shindou y creo que el ha de tener que ver en algo.

Lo mejor será hablarlo con Mika o Tatsuha – recomienda K- a lo mejor ellos saben algo.

Tiene razón K

Mientras tanto en casa de Yuki.

"Quien demonios era ese chiquillo?...seme hacia familiar, pero Toma dijo que no era nadie importante...pero aún así...al estar cercas de él me sentí bien...aunque es muy escandaloso- se ríe- porque no lo puedo sacar de mi mente?"

En que piensas Yuki?

En nada importante Toma

Bien que te parece si salimos a pasear-

No gracias, no tengo ganas.

Esta bien entonces quedémonos en la casa- suena su celular – disculpa deja contesto

Cuando Toma sale de la habitación Yuki lo sigue con la mirada, depuse de un rato Toma se despide de Yuki ya que lo solicitaban en NG, así que se retira, Yuki se alegro de que por fin lo dejara un rato en paz y es que desde que salió del hospital no lo había dejado solo ni por un segundo, pocos minutos después caminaba a su estudio se sentó enfrente de la laptop y la prendió, comenzó a ver los archivos y a leer, era una novela que había comenzado un día después del accidente, pese a su perdida de memoria su talento como escritor no había desaparecido así que se dedico el resto del día a escribir.

En casa de Hiro, Shuichi se había levantado, no tenía ganas de nada, solo se sentó en el sofá por inercia y después se dejo caer en el, mirando fija mente la pequeña mesita que se encontraba enfrente, el aire entraba por la ventana que se encontraba abierta y escuchaba los pocos carros y personas que caminaban por la calle, no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar en silencio, pero sus llantos fueron silenciados por Hiro quien entraba rápidamente en su casa y se acercaba a Shuichi.

Shuichi, Shuichi

Que pasa Hi-chan- se seca las lágrimas y se sienta en el sofá

Tengo buenas noticias – se coloca de cuclillas enfrente de Shuichi- y te vas a alegrar de escucharlas.

No lo creo Hiro

Es acercas de Yuki

Yu...Yuki- una lágrima rueda por su mejilla

No llores Shu-.chan, escucha a Yuki...


	4. Chapter 4

Me llegó un comentario diciéndome que no sabia sobre la actitud de los personajes solo quiero decir que si se como es su forma de ser, ya que a parte de ver la serie completa y de tener los mangas, claro hasta el doce el manga final, lo que pasa es que antes de vacaciones de invierno tenía pensado hacer un fic, ya tenia como empezaría pero por exámenes finales se me olvido y ya no supe como empezar, así que en ves de quebrarme la cabeza decidí que era lo mejor dejarlo por las buenas que después las ideas llegarían, así que decidí descansar y desconectar mi mente en esas vacaciones, en la penúltima semana de vacaciones de invierno tenía ganas de ver otra ves la serie de Gravitation, pero como la preste a una amiga me que de con las ganas, esa nov tuve un sueño en el cual veía el final de la serie, escuche el opening tan clarito, si ese que empieza "Itsu no mani kabokura nanigenaku deaatta..."en fin después vi a cama rápida el último capitulo, ese último capitulo es el que estoy escribiendo y como saben en los sueños todo puede pasar, así que lo vi todo, el final fue el que vi normal y pude leer lo que decían, después escuche el ending tan clarito "Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyakiga...", bueno cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue escribir el primer capitulo en una libreta y decidí subirlo todo tal y como lo soñé, por esa razón Yuki se comporta así como ya leyeron, bueno ahora que ya saben el motivo por el cual Yuki se comporta así espero que sus dudas queden aclaradas, y no estoy enojada con el comentario, no claro que no, al contrario me recordó que se me había olvidado poner al principio del fic como es que surjio esta idea. Bueno basta de tanto bla bla bla y leean, espero que les agrade.

CAPITULO 4

Es cierto que el señor Yuki tuvo un accidente?

Así es Sakano

Entonces es cierto que...

Baya los chismes corren rápido, así es Sakano no le he dicho nada a Yuki acercas de Shindou y no li pienso hacer

Pero...

Sakano – se levanta de su asiento y se arrodilla frente a Sakano- Yuki a sufrido mucho, aquel día...en aquella ocasión no lo pude proteger, ahora no quiero que sufra y tu me vas a ayudar, verdad?

Señor Tohma yo...

Sakano – toma su rostro con ambas manos provocando un sonrojo en Sakano- nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, has hecho hasta lo imposible por hacerme feliz, o me equivoco?

N...n...no

No quieres verme triste y mucho menos enojado ni perder tu trabajo en NG, verdad?

N...n...no

Entonces- se acerca más al rostro de Sakano, hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sus ojos recorren todo su rostro, estudiándolo, observándolo, Sakano esta muy nervioso muy sonrijado, Toma mueve su rostro otro poco hasta quedar a un lado de la oreja del productor- me vas a ayudar verdad? – le susurra

S...s...si

Me hace tan feliz escuchar esa respuesta – se levanta y se dirige a su lugar, o sea detrás de su gran escritorio- si sabes algo acercas de ese escandaloso mocoso házmelo saber – sonrie

S...si- responde aún turbado por lo sucedido, antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina se detiene – Hiroshi le ha hablado a la señora Mika, lo más seguro es que este en camino

Gracias Sakano.

Cuando Sakano cerro la puerta se recargo en ella se quito los lentes, saco un pañuelo y se limpio el sudor.

"No puede ayudar al señor Tohma en esto, esto esta mal, acaso no ve el daño que se hace? Y no sólo el se hace daño, también le hace mal a Yuki y a Shuichi, espero que no sufra más adelante"

TOHMA!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba una enojada Mika tras colgar el teléfono- como se atreve a hacer semejante cosa!!!!

Todo esta listo Mika, hora de irnos- entra Tatshuja en la casa

Pero esto no se quedará así

Mika..que sucede?

Vamos a NG, de inmediato!!!!!- le ordeno Mika a Tatsuha

S...si "me da miedo"

Camino a NG.

Que es lo que sucede Mika

Hir me hablo para decirme que habían llegado ayer y cuando llego a su casa se encontró con las cosas de Shuichi fuera de su casa, cuando le hablo a su móvil le contestó un destrozado Shuichi y le contó que Yuki le decía que no sabia quien era y poco después llego Toma y él fue quien lo hecho de casa de Yuki, cuando Hiro fue por Shuichi quiso hablar con Yuki pero Toma fue quien lo atendió y le dijo que Yuki no quería saber nada de Shuichi y que tampoco lo quería ver. Por esa razón Hiro me habló para saber si sabia algo

Y le contaste del accidente, verdad?

Así es, como le puede hacer esto a Shuichi y aYuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Te agrada Shuichi como cuñado verdad?- sonrie

Bueno gracias a él Yuki casi es el mismo de antes, le doy gracias al cielo por haber puesto a Shuichi en el camino de Yuki, ahora a pesar de que sigue siendo frío, en sus ojos se puede apreciar el brillo que tenía antes de que le pasara eso, claro solo le demuestra cariño a Shuichi y le sonríe solo a él, pero aún así estoy feliz por los dos, y Shuichi es un niño alegre, carismático, aunque un poco exagerado, pero si a Yuki le agrada a mi también

Te preocupas mucho por mi hermano

No tanto como antes, ahora el que me preocupa es Tohma, aún se siente culpable por lo sucedido y cree que su deber es proteger a Yuki de todos para que no sufra, para que no le hagan daño, y eso esta mal.

Pocos minutos después Mika y Tatsuha llegan a NG Records.

Tu ve hermana, aquí te espero

Si

Mika entro a la disquero rápido, abrió con brusquedad la puerta y entró a la oficina de su esposo hecha una feria.

TOHMA!!!!!!!- golpea su escritorio

Hola Mika, no se suponía que estarías camino a New York?

Pues no me iré sin antes hablar contigo – toma asiento

Y...de que quieres ahablar?

No te hagas el que no sabes, ya que eres el que se entera de todo

Haaaaa, quieres hablar de Shindou – recarga sus codos en el escritorio y entrelaza sus dedos

Si, de él, por que no le comentaste a Yuki sobre Shuichi?, que no ves que el pobre esta muy triste?

No pienso hablarle a Yuki sobre Shindou, si el no esta a su lado Yuki no sufrirá

Que Yuki no sufrirá?, por el amor de Dios Tohma, si Shuichi no esta a su lado Yuki sufrirá demasiado

Pues mientras que yo este a su lado no voy a permitir que sufra

Que no vas a permitir que sufra, si como no, entiende Yuki ya no es un niño, ya puede cuidarse sólo, y si tu no le dices la verdad el va a sufrir, comprende que tarde o temprano recuperará la memoria y cuando sepa que alejaste a Shuichi de su lado se va a enojar contigo y esa amistad, cariño y respeto que sentía hacia ti dejará de existir

Eso no va a pasar, cuando le diga porque aleje a Shindou me lo agradecerá

No es cierto y eso lo sabes, Tohma por favor ya no te sientas culpable de lo que sucedió aquel día, deja el pasado atrás, Yuki lo único que necesita es comprensión y apoyo, deja que tome sus propias decisiones, si dice que es feliz con Shuichi apóyalo

Yuki no será feliz al lado de ese mocoso escandaloso, no quiero que lo lastimen de nuevo, no quiero verlo llorar, no quiero que esa escena pase de nuevo, mientras yo viva lo protegeré cueste lo que me cueste, y alejaré a Shuichi de su lado

Tohma piénsalo bien ya que el que va a terminar sufriendo aquí serás tu, bueno tengo que irme – decía mirando su reloj- no quiero que perder el avión- se levanta – este mes que estaré fuera me mantendré comunicada con Hiro para saber sobre las cosas que están pasando, por favor Toma piénsalo detenidamente no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermano o Shuichi, mucho menos a ti – camina a la salida- te amo

Fueron las últimas palabras que Mika dijo antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Toma solo se quedó pensativo detrás de su escritorio.

¿Como que lo pensara¿pensar que¿en contarle todo a Yuki y después verlo sufrir?, no el no aria eso, el lo protegería de todos y de todo.

Así que Toma fue el que planeo todo esto, no quiere verme feliz, desgraciado no voy a permitir que arruines mi vida ni la de Yuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Calma Shuichi

Me ayudarás a recuperar la memoria de Yuki verdad Hiro?

Claro que si, y no solo yo también K, y Suguru ayudarán

Suguru? – decía incrédulo

Si Suguro también nos ayudará

Pero como...

Bueno es que...

Flas Back

Así que Yuki sufrió un accidente donde perdió la memoria- decía K

Y que piensas hacer Hiro?- preguntó Suguru

Pues decirle a Shuichi y tratar de ayudar para que vuelva con Yuki

Yo te ayudará joven Nakano- propuso K- y tu también Suguru

QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, no yo no, no me quiero involucrar en algo como esto que tal si después Toma nos corre a todos por arruinar su plan

No te estoy preguntando si quieres – K le apunta a la cabeza con una pistola – es una orden, entendido Suguru Fujisaki?

S...si...yo...yo...también ayudaré

Fin del Flash Back

Bueno eso no importa, - Shuichi se sube a la mesa y en pose de superhéroe con una mano en alto- lo importante ahora es derrotar al mal!!!!!!!!!

Baya, ya no estas triste

Claro que no, no es tiempo para llorar, no voy a permitir que Tómame aleje de Yuki, no importa si me corre de NG, eso me tiene sin cuidado ya que con nuestra popularidad podemos conseguir trabajo en cualquier otra disquera, ahora debemos planear que hacer


	5. Chapter 5

**Después de tanto ya esta aquí el capitulo cinco, espero que les agrade, aunque ami me pareción un poco aburrido, por tal motivo lo último tube que resumirle ya que si no sería puro dialogo, dejen reviews porfis.**

CAPITULO 5

El día a acabado, Shuichi no podía dormir tratando de pensar como acercarse a Yuki sin que Tohma lo impidiese. Después de estar un buen tiempo rodando por la cama, decidió hablar cara a cara con el jefe y dueño de NG Records, no iba a dejar que él ganara, le diría todo lo que sentía sin importar las consecuencias.

Por otro lado Tohma no dejaría que Shuichi viera a su cuñado, para eso ya tenía su plan listo, que con ayuda de Sakano se llevaría a cabo.

Un nuevo día da comienzo, Shuichi se levanta con energía, después de darse un baño y desayunar la comida que Hiro a preparado(acuérdense que Shuichi se fue a casa de Hiro y no se ha ido de ahí) salen los dos en camino a la disquera.

Al llegar Ryuichi los observa entrar, y corre para abrasar a Shuichi.

- Shu-chaaaaaaaaan- una ves que se sujeta fuerte del cuello del pelirosa- ESTOY TAN FELIZ!!!

- Eh¿Por que?-contesta Shuichi sacado de onda

- Me da tanta alegría- suelta a Shuichi y lo ve con ojos enormes- Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper viajaremos juntos mañana para dar un concierto de caridad en Amori

- QUEEEE¿MAÑANA¿CONCIERTO EN AMORI?- gritaron al unísono Hiro y Shuichi

- ...- Ryuichi ladea la cabeza en forma de que no entendía nada de su actitud- Que acaso no sabian nada?

- No Ryuichi no lo sabíamos, jajajja-contesta Hiro

- Estoy cien porciento seguro que esto es obra de Tohma, pero esto no se quedará así, me tiene que escuchar- Shuichi camina en dirección al elevador- esta si que me la paga

- Alto ahí Shuichi- K le apunta a la cabeza con su mágnum- tu no iras a ningún otro lado que no sea la despacho

- K!!!!!! No me detengas, tengo que hablar con Tohma

- Shuichi entiende en este momento no se puede!!

- Pero K...

- Nada de peros, vamos- agarra a Shuichi del cuello de la camisa y lo jala, este otro intenta correr pero al ver que no podía contra K solo se deja arrastrar- Hiro muévete!!

- S..SI!. Bueno Ryuichi nos vemos- se despide Hiro

- Yo te acompaño!!- y así los dos corren en dirección a donde K y Shuichi se fueron.

En la despacho Shuichi se encuentra sentado en una silla con la cabeza en la mesa, Hiro por un lado, Ryuichi por el otro, K, Sakano, y Suguro en frente.

- Ya Shuichi tranquilo, mira, mañana tenemos un concierto para ayudar a los niños con cáncer, así que debemos de ensayar, el asunto de Yuki puede esperar un poco más

- Hiro tiene razón Shuichi- siguió Suguro- si es cierto que Tohma hizo esto para que no te acercaras al joven Eiri pues que le vamos a hacer , ahora lo importante es dar un gran concierto para reunir fondos y ayudar a esos niños, que no tienen la culpa de lo que esta sucediéndote

- Tienen razón

- Eh?, Shu-chan se peleo con Yuki?- Ryuichi en tono inocente

- Eh...bueno...no exactamente fue una pela..mira- Shuichi no sabia que decirle a Ryuichi, esta nervioso por la pregunta y triste a la ves

- No te preocupes Shuichi, todo saldrá bien- Ryuichi en su forma madura- tarde o temprano recobrará la memoria y Tohma pagará por todo el daño que les ha causado- Hiro, K, Suguro, Sakano y Shuichi se quedaron sin habla solo observando a Ryuichi quien se salía de la despacho y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Ryuichi caminaba decidido a hablar con Tohma, así que se dirige a su despacho en donde lo encuentra como siempre, detrás de su escritorio.

- Hola Ryuichi,-observa a Ryiuchi de una forma seria ya que el Ryuichi que había entrado en su despacho era el Ryuichi del que uno debería tener cuidado- que pasa?

- E venido a hablar contigo

- Y se puede saber de que?

- Ya sabes de que

- Jha, otra ves ese mocos

- Así es

- Y ahora que me vas a decir que no haya escuchado ya?

- Tohma, no crees que con esto solo te estas perjudicando a ti?

- Opinas lo mismo que Mika, pero te diré lo que le dije a ella, Seguiré haciendo esto hasta que Shindo Shuichi salga de la vida de Eiri

- Te has puesto a pensar que cuando Eiri recupere su memoria te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida?

- Deja lo pasado en el paso y solo dedícate al presente y al futuro...

- Eso es en lo que me estoy dedicando, el FUTURO, y no quiero que en el futuro Eiri sufra

- Deja que Eiri rehaga su vida, ya esta grande, el trauma ya paso, a demás Shuichi es incapaz de hacerle daño

- Di lo que quieras, pero no desistiré, aré...

Toc, toc- entra Norico- se puede?

- NORICOOOOO- Ryuichi quien ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes corre a abrasar a Norico

Mientras tanto Yuki se encontraba en su casa recostado en el sofá. "Por que no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza?, por que me dolió tanto verlo llorar?, ese baka no debería de afectarme así, Tohma dice que no lo conozco, confió en él, y si dice que no lo conozco, es que no lo conozco...". Por más que intentaba recordar no podía hacerlo ya que siempre que pensaba en el le dolía la cabeza.

El día del concierto había llegado, Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper estaban cada quien en su camerino esperando la hora en que saldrían a escena.

- Muy bien ay que dar lo mejor de nosotros- animo Shuichi

- Espero que por su bien así sea ya que si no- K saca su mágnum- les vuelo los sesos, ENTENDIERON!!!

- SII!!!!- gritaron los miembros de Bad Luck

Por fin la hora había llegado, los primeros en salir en escena era el grupo del pelirosa.

Por cierto el concierto iba a ser televisado, para que las personas que no tenían la oportunidad de asistir al evento lo disfrutaran en la comodidad de su casa, tal es el caso del novelista Eiri Yuki, quien al saber del concierto de su cuñado se dispuso a ver la programación.

La reportera se encontraba dando la bienvenida, hablaba de los dos grupos y sus integrantes y después anunciaba a Bad Luck, detrás de ella se escuchaban gritos, aplausos, las luces de neón comenzaron a brillar.

- Ahora los dejamos con este concierto, nos vemos- se despedía la conductora

Bad Luck apareció en escena, la cámara enfocaba a Shuichi Shindo, impresionando a Yuki y haciendo que prestara atención, "Ese baka de nuevo...sus canciones son patéticas, quien las escriba no tiene talento, lo único que ayuda a esa banda es su simpatía y carisma". Yuki no puede evitar mirar a ese pequeño vocalista de cabellos rosa, era como si algo de él lo atrajera, de repente la cabeza le empezaba a doler y decidió apagar la T.V.

Durante el receso y el termino del concierto, Tohma y Shuichi se enfrentan cara a cara, cada quien diciendo su punto de vista respecto a la situación en la que se encontraban, pero por más que uno al otro se hacían amenazas, ninguno cedía.

En las últimas semanas de primavera Tohma había hecho distintas cosas para mantener alejado a Shuichi, ya sea conciertos, los hacia grabar más discos, los enviaba a programas de televisión, a entrevistas, en fin un sin numero de actividades, de las cuales en pocas ocasiones Shuichi gracias a sus amigos tuvo la oportunidad de ir a casa de Yuki, cosa que siempre Tohma se inventaba argumentos para que Yuki se alejara de él. Durante este periodo de tiempo Hiro no se olvido de contactar con Mika y contarle todo lo que sucedía, y así la primavera terminaba en enfrentamiento y el otoño daba comienzo.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Era imposible, Tohma le había dicho muchas mentiras a Yuki, había logrado que él lo olvidara completamente, había logrado desplazarlo de su vida...separarlos.

Se rendía, Shuichi se rendía, ya no podía más, en estos días había llorado más que todo el tiempo que hasta entonces llevaba con Yuki que sentía que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, la victoria era de Tohma, el gano, el era el vencedor de esta batalla, el más fuerte, Shuichi tan sólo era un perdedor, el débil, el cobarde.

Shuichi, el desayuno esta listo, - gritaba Hiro detrás de la puerta de la habitación en donde dormía Shuichi- por favor sal de ahí- no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la puerta- vamos Shuichi anímate, hoy podemos intentar de nuevo...bueno iré a la disquera, te dejo el desayuno en la cosa, animo

NO!!!, Shuichi ya no quería intentar otra ves, ya se había cansado, ya no podía, si intentaba otra ves y Yuki lo rechazaba nuevamente moriría, era mejor olvidarse de él, aunque eso fuera imposible.

Estaba decidido, se despediría de Yuki, lo vería por última ves para despedirse y decirle lo mucho que quería y querrá para y por siempre.

- Así es Mika, ayer Yuki y Shuichi tuvieron una gran pelea todo parece indicar que Tohma gano

- Uff, espero que no sea así Hiro

-Yo también, me duele ver a Shuichi así

- A mi tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir, ni a él ni a mi hermano, mucho menos a Tohma, pero si esto se arregla o no, alguien saldrá herido

- Por cierto. Cuando regresas?

- Ya voy en camino, espero llegar al anochecer

- Bueno pues será mejor dejar esta conversación, que tengas un buen viaje

- Gracias, por cierto te agradezco por haberme mantenido al tanto de toda la situación

- No te preocupes, después de todo eres hermana de Yuki y esposa de Tohma, por esa razón debes de mantenerte informada de todo

- Nos vemos

- Nos vemos

Las horas habían pasado, ya casi anochecía Hiro no llegaba, así que, Shuichi decidió salir rumbo a casa de la persona a quien amaba. Al llegar se detuvo por un instante a contemplar la casa en donde había compartido tantas cosas al lado de su amado novelista, los recuerdo y la idea de que se despediría de él para siempre eran tan dolorosos que una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla del pelirosa. Al llegar a la entrada toca el timbre mientras agacha la mirada y coloca sus brazos a los costados apretando los puños fuertemente.

- Que haces aquí Shindo?- Tohma se recarga en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

- Tu ganas- decía aún con la cabeza agachada y en tono bajo

- Que dices?

- Que tu ganas!!!- lo voltea a ver con lágrimas en los ojos- me rindo, me alejaré de Yuki, pero antes quiero verlo por última ves

- Creo que eso no será posible- se para bien impidiendo que Shuichi entrara

- Pero porque?

- Has dicho que te alejarías de él, no puedo permitir que lo veas

- YUKIII!!!- grita a viva vos

- Lárgate!!!!- Tohma intenta cerrar la puerta, pero Shuichi se lo impide

- YUKII!!

- Será mejor que te vallas Shindo

- No me iré hasta no ver a Yuki

- Que son esos gritos- salía Yuki de su despacho

- Yuki!!- en un descuido de Tohma Shuichi logra entrar y abrasa a Yuki

- Suéltalo- Tohma intenta separarlo

- Yuki escúchame, esta será la última ves que me veras, ya que no puedo hacer que logres recordarme, ya que Tohma se a interpuesto entre nosotros, pero antes déjame decirte por última ves que te amo y siempre te amaré- las lágrimas no paraban de salir, la vos se le quebraba a cada palabra que decía- perdón por no seguir luchando más pro ti, pero ya sabes que soy débil y ya estoy cansado, ya no aguanto más

- Ahora si largo Shindo- lo sujeta del brazo y lo conduce hacia la puerta, pero Shuichi se zafa de él y se abalanza nuevamente con Yuki, lo abraza y le da el último beso-

- Te amo Yuki, nunca lo olvides por favor, Adiós

Shuichi sale corriendo dejando atrás a la única persona a la que a amado y amara por el resto de su vida, mientras que Tohma lo veía partir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Yuki se quedaba paralizado por lo antes sucedido, le dolía ver a esa persona llorando por él, su corazón le dolía, aún sentía los cálidos labios del joven en los suyos, inconscientemente pasa por sus labios los dedos y de repente...

- Ahora si se ha ido la molestia- cierra la puerta- ahora a cenar Yuki

- Pero que hice?...

- Yuki?, te sucede algo?

- No..yo no- voltea a ver a Tohma, sus ojos mostraban furia- todo es tu culpa Tohma Seguchi

- De que hablas?

- No te hagas el que no sabe, me estuviste metiendo a la cabeza cosas que eran falsas acercas de Shuichi..me has estado engañando todo este tiempo

- Yuki..no me digas que...

- Si Tohma, ya lo e recordado todo, y por tu culpa Shuichi a sufrido tanto por tu culpa, así también a mi me has hecho sufrir

- No..-con la vos quebrada y unas lágrimas amenazando con salir- yo..yo sólo quería protegerte...no quería que sufrieras como aquélla ves

- Querías protegerme?

- Si..no quería que pasaras por lo mismo que aquella ves que no te protegí, ahora estoy aquí contigo y te protegeré de todos para que no sufras

- Pues no lo lograste, ahora me has hecho más hecho que el de aquella ves, la persona a la que más amo en este mundo se a alejado de mi por tu culpa, esto no te lo perdonaré nunca- toma su saco, y se dirige a la puerta- a demás Shuichi es la última persona que me haría daño

- Yuki...perdóname..yo no quería que...

- Cuando vuelva no quiero verte en mi casa, ni nuca más

- Perdóname..- comienza a llorar y se derrumba en el marco de la puerta

Hiro va llegando a su casa, comienza a buscar las llaves cuando su celular suena.

- Diga?

- Nakano esta Shuichi contigo?

- Yuki?- pregunta incrédulo

- Esta Shuichi contigo?- vuelve a preguntar pero en tono desesperado y a la ves enojado

- No- entra a su casa- acabo de llegar y todo parece deshabitado, pero diga me fijo en su habitación

- Nada más que apúrate

- De acuerdo- una ves que hubo revisado la habitación la cual se encontraba vacía y nadie respondía a su llamado en casa contesto a -- Yuki- No, no se encuentra

- Diablos...sabes donde podría estar?

- Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie Yuki

- "El parque"-pensó rápidamente- Gracias Nakano

- De nada, ahora ve rápido por él ya que ha sufrido mucho

- Si, por cierto necesito un favor

- Dime

- Mañana a primera hora mandaré a alguien para recoger las cosas de Shuichi, ya que tengo entendido que se encuentran contigo, así que por favor empaca sus pertenencias

- No te preocupes, todas sus cosas estarán listas para que se las lleven

Después de colgar, Yuki maneja hasta el parque en donde vio por primera ves a Shuichi, ahí podría estar. Al llegar estaciona su carro y baja rápidamente, estaba haciendo frío así que se acomodo un poco el saco procurando que estuviera bien cerrado, se colocó bien los lentes y comienza a buscar desesperado a Shuichi entre las pocas personas que se iban retirando del lugar.

Poco después a lo lejos divisa a un joven de cabellos rosa, camina lentamente hacia él. En eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento hace su aparición haciendo que el joven en cuya mano sostenía una fotografía la dejara volar, para ver si así sus recuerdo volaban con ella, dicha fotografía llega hasta los pies del rubio quien la recoge y la observa.

- En esta fotografía se te nota clara mente lo baka que eres

- Yu...Yuki- alza la vista y baja los pies de la banca- eres tu- no lo podía creer, Yuki estaba frente a él, nuevamente comienza a llorar

- Claro que soy yo- se quita los lentes y los cuelga en su camisa para después quitarse la chaqueta la cual coloca en la espala de Shuichi- vámonos- diciendo eso da unos cuantos pasos

- A donde?

- Eres o te haces?-lo dice en tono de falso enojo, para después voltearse y sonreírle- a donde más a casa- le extiende la mano

- YUKI!!!- Shuichi corre y abraza a su novelista- Yuki te amo, te amo no sabes cuanto te amo

- Yo también te amo Shuichi. Se separa un poco de él para ver su rostro- ahora deja de llorar- limpia sus lágrimas

- Ya me recuerdas verdad?

- Si no te recordara crees que estaría aquí?

- Yuki- lo abraza nuevamente

- Aunque dejarte aquí no sería mala idea- ese comentario provoco que Shuichi lo soltara

- Yuki!!!

Ahora el rubio lo tomo por los hombros y se acerco a su labios para rozarlos con los suyos, provocando un estremecimiento en el pequeño el cual rodeo su cuello con los brazos, haciendo que Yuki lo tomara por la cintura, y así el beso fue más intenso, pero cálido y tierno, un beso en cual le demostraba todo su amor.

Ahora la luna brillaba en lo alto del firmamento, era una gran y hermosa luna llena cuyos rallos pasaban entre las ramas de los árboles, las estrellas brillaban igual de fuerte que la luna, como si supieran que una pareja por fin se ha vuelto a unir después de una gran tormenta.

El viento frío del otoño no se hizo esperar y soplo con todas sus fuerzas y a la ves cálidamente que provocó que las pocas hojas que quedaban en el árbol se desprendieran de sus ramas y cayera sobre la pareja como si fuera confeti, todo parecía indicar que hasta el mismo mundo se alegraba por ellos dos.


	7. Chapter 7

**En el epílogo pongo un pedazo del capitulo 6 al comienzo, y es que si no lo ponia no sabrian que onda, o tal ves si supieran en que momento transcurria esto, pero en fin, leanlo y espero sus reviews, así también espero que _MI FIC_ halla sido de su agrado.**

EPILOGO

Shuichi sale corriendo dejando atrás a la única persona a la que a amado y amara por el resto de su vida, mientras que Tohma lo veía partir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Yuki se quedaba paralizado por lo antes sucedido, le dolía ver a esa persona llorando por él, su corazón le dolía, aún sentía los cálidos labios del joven en los suyos, inconscientemente pasa por sus labios los dedos y de repente...

- Ahora si se ha ido la molestia- cierra la puerta- ahora a cenar Yuki

- Pero que hice?...

- Yuki?, te sucede algo?

- No..yo no- voltea a ver a Tohma, sus ojos mostraban furia- todo es tu culpa Tohma Seguchi

- De que hablas?

- No te hagas el que no sabe, me estuviste metiendo a la cabeza cosas que eran falsas acercas de Shuichi..me has estado engañando todo este tiempo

- Yuki..no me digas que...

- Si Tohma, ya lo e recordado todo, y por tu culpa Shuichi a sufrido tanto por tu culpa, así también a mi me has hecho sufrir

- No..-con la vos quebrada y unas lágrimas amenazando con salir- yo..yo sólo quería protegerte...no quería que sufrieras como aquélla ves

- Querías protegerme?

- Si..no quería que pasaras por lo mismo que aquella ves que no te protegí, ahora estoy aquí contigo y te protegeré de todos para que no sufras

- Pues no lo lograste, ahora me has hecho más hecho que el de aquella ves, la persona a la que más amo en este mundo se a alejado de mi por tu culpa, esto no te lo perdonaré nunca- toma su saco, y se dirige a la puerta- a demás Shuichi es la última persona que me haría daño

- Yuki..perdóname..yo no quería que...

- Cuando vuelva no quiero verte en mi casa, ni nuca más

- Perdóname..- comienza a llorar y se derrumba en el marco de la puerta

Mika llega a casa de Yuki, al aparcar su carro divisa que Yuki sale rápidamente en su carro, voltea hacia la puerta en donde ve a Tohma destrozado tirado en el suelo. "Tohma- en tono de tristeza-", rápidamente se baja del coche y corre hacía su esposo arrodillándose frente a él y abrazándolo.

Tenias razón, debí de haberme olvidado de eso hace mucho, como Yuki lo hizo, pero la promesa que le hice de que siempre lo protegería y mi culpabilidad hicieron que no razonara y ahora mira...

Shhh, no digas nada- le acaricia la espalda y le da un beso en la cabeza, ver a su marido así le daba tristeza, y lo acompaño en su pena llorando en silencio.

Ya había pasado un mes, Shuichi volvía hacer el mismo chico alegre y extrovertido de antes, Yuki volvía a escribir sus novelas, las cuales ya estaban retrasadas por su accidente y tenía mucho trabajo, pero eso no le impedía pasar momentos agradables con su vocalista.

Mientras que Tohma parecía ser el mismo de antes, demostrando que no paso nada, pero muy dentro estaba aún dolido, eso lo sabía muy bien Shuichi quien cada ves que lo veía a los ojos él desviaba la mirada, pero aún así Shuichi lo sabía y tenía pensado hacer que Yuki y Tohma hicieran nuevamente las pases.

Después de salir de la disquera Shucihi se dirige a casa para hablar con Yuki, al llegar nota que él se encontraba en su despacho continuando con su novela, así que entra cuidadosa mente y se sienta en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de él, después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla. Por un momento se queda quieto observando la pantalla del monitor, pero al ver que Yuki no dejaba de escribir su novela, decidió hacer platica

- Yuki

- Si

- Te has puesto a pensar, tan siquiera un poquito en...

- En que?- deja de escribir y presta atención a Shuichi

- En...hacer las pases con Tohma... en perdonarlo

- Nunca- esa fue su respuesta dicha en tono frío, para después pararse y salir del lugar

- Pero Yuki- lo sigue

- Nada de peros, no lo pienso perdonar nunca, el te hizo mucho daño y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño

- Te haz puesto a pensar que tu estas haciendo lo mismo que Tohma hizo?

- Has dicho que no vas a permitir que nadie me haga daño, igual que Tohma trato de hacer contigo

- Eso es diferente

- NO!!, no lo es, tu harías cualquier cosa por protegerme aún sabiendo que eso podría hacerme aún más daño, pero el amor que siente por mi te hará ciego y sordo a explicaciones y sólo veras, oirás y harás lo que tu creas que es lo mejor para mi, eso fue lo que Tohma hizo por ti, no importo si hería a alguien si te hería, él sólo pensó en protegerte aunque estuviera mal- Yuki no dijo nada sólo se encerró en su habitación- YUKII!!!

Los últimos tres día de la semana Shuichi estuvo insistiendo con lo mismo, aunque eso le trajera problemas, pero él nos e iba a dar por vencido, haría todo lo necesario para que Yuki perdonara a Tohma. Hasta que por fin sus esfuerzos dieron éxito el fin de semana.

- Sígueme- le ordenó Yuki

- ¿Eh?¿A donde?-pero Shuichi no obtuvo respuesta, sólo lo siguió

Pocos minutos después el automóvil se detenía enfrente de la casa de Tohma.

- Yuki- sorprendido

- Me has puesto a reflexionar sobre lo que haría con tal de protegerte y e llegado a la conclusión de que haría lo mismo que Tohma o tal ves haría algo peor

-Yuki- conmovido y con lágrimas en los ojos

- Ahora vamos

- Si

Salen del carro, y tocan a la puerta saliendo Mika quien se sorprende de ver a Yuki detrás de la puerta

- Yuki, que haces aquí?- decía Mika sorprendida

- He venido para hablar con Tohma, se encuentra en casa?

- Claro adelante- deja pasar a Shuichi y a Yuki- gustan algo de beber?

- Agua bien helada!!- contesta Shuichi

- No gracias

- Bien, pasen a la sala, en seguida le avisaré a Tohma

Diciendo esto Mika se dirige a la despacho de Tohma y le avisa de la visita dejándolo incrédulo y deja todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a la sala. Mientras tanto Shuichi le agradecía lo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento Tohma entra en la sala seguido de Mika detrás de él llevando el baso con agua para Shuichi.

- Yuki- Tohma no podía creer que Yuki estuviera en su casa buscándolo a él

- Tohma-contesta Yuki seriamente

- De que quieres hablar conmigo Yuki?- hace la seña para que se senteran, ya que al entrar él se habían parado

- Bueno he venido para decirte que hagamos las pases

- Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- Tohma estaba emocionado, nunca pensó que esto fuera a suceder- Yuki- se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia el novelista- gracias Yuki, muchísimas gracias- se arrodilla frente a él y sujeta ambas manos con las suyas

- No me lo agradezcas a mi, agradéceselo a Shuichi, ya que él me convenció para que te perdonara, ya que si fuera por mi no loaría

Tohma no sabia que decir, estaba perplejo con lo que Yuki le había dicho¿cómo era posible que la persona a la que más daño le hizo fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa por él?

- Shindo tu...

- Ha!!, no yo no...

- Shindo tu eres la persona a quien más daño le hice y nunca te pedí disculpas y tu en ves de dejar las cosas así... hiciste esto, has hecho que Yuki me perdone...Shindo ahora te doy las gracias y te pido perdón por todos los momentos malos que te hice pasar

- No, no se preocupe yo no tengo ningún rencor hacia usted, ya todo esta perdonado y en el pasado, y lo pasado, pasado

- Bien dicho Shuichi- apoya Mika acercándose a Tohma- ahora que todo esta olvidado que les parece si invitamos a los de más miembros de Bad Luck, y Nittle Grasper, así también a Tatsuha y a Ayaka y hacemos una gran fiesta.


End file.
